1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to wigs, specifically to an improved method of travel, storage and styling of a wig.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wig hair stylists and their clients have always had the problems of transporting, and storing styled wigs. Wigs usually are stored on a head form and placed in a container. The wig must be placed gently in the container in such a manner as not to disturb the style. While traveling on an airplane, airlines insist that carryon baggage fit under the seat in front of you or fit in the overhead baggage compartment. Generally wig boxes are too large to accommodate this Federal regulation.
Wig hair stylists and their clients have had to find ways to style an unstyled wig. This has been accomplished in the past by styling the wig on the person, or styling the unstyled wig on a head form being secured by some method.
Thereafter inventors created different ways for transport, storage and styling of wigs. The state of the art invention in the mid 1960's U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,842 Meridith and Lende (1964) "Combination Wig Box and Styling Stand", was one of the first combination wig boxes and styling stands. The limitations of this invention are the inability to examine the contents of the box and the limitations for the types of wigs it can suitably store because of the fixed size of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,822 to Schumer (1965) Wig Or Wiglet Carrying Case was also one of the original wig cases for solving the problem of transport/storage. Disadvantages to this invention are: the unit does not allow for observation to examination of contents with out opening container, it doesn't fit under an airline seat or an overhead compartment bin, and it doesn't facilitate longer hair wigs adequately.
Then shortly there after U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,823 Weiser (1966) Wig Container was for storing a display head only for use in supporting a wig. Disadvantages: the invention was mainly for storing a manikin head form, and only small wigs with limited styles could be accommodated, even though the invention is called a "Wig Container." Styling of the wig difficulties were how to secure wig to base for styling.
A device that is still sold today is U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,489 to Fleischer (1970) "Device for storing wigs" is not suitable for transporting or the styling of wigs. The wig stored on the device is not secured to the stand.
Another device that was invented U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,174 to Friedman (1969) "Wig Form and Carrying Case" is limited to the size and styles the invention is able to accommodate. The device must be opened to observe the contents of the case.
A year later U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,014 to Bently and Wilson (1971) "Wig Tote" was a device for transporting a wig in a car This device had no protection from the environment of the car, like the windows open while driving. The device could also be fastened to furniture or wall limiting the portability of the invention.
That same year U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,566 to Perez (1971) "Wig Stand" was another device that stored wigs. The unit was not adequate for styling and the unit is not adequate for transport as the unit has no covering to protect the wig from environmental considerations.
That same year as well U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,869 to Kartiganer (1971) "Combination Carrying Case and Wig Stand" was a carrying case for the wig form only. The device was designed for holding a wig form and had limited space inside, thus holding limited types of styled wigs. The case had to be opened to examine the wig.
Then came U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,718 to Clemence (1974) "Portable Wigstand." This invention is limited to the number of styles it can adequately accommodate, can not be easily transported on public carriers, and unit must be opened to examine wig.
The following year U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,871 to Kern (1975) "Collapsible Wig Stand" a device for storing a wig only. The unit not suitable for transporting or styling a wig. The unit has no way of protecting a styled wig from environmental considerations.
Then in 1985 a device for storing hair pieces was invented. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,747 to Zimmerman "Hair Piece Storage and Carrying Case" a storage device mainly for men. This unit is not adequate for styling, and the contents of the device can not be examined without opening.
Other prior art that has been found, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,957 to Friedman (1967) "Wig Block Support" a C-clamp support with a swivel permitting selective orientation. This device requires a table or dresser top to clamp a C-clamp to secure support.
Sally Hunter came up with Headpiece support U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,603 (1968) a support clamp that must be clamped to existing table lamps. The storage of this is device temporary.
Schwartz and Voller invented a Collapsible Wig Stand U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,926 (1968). This is an inflatable portable stand that would not hold a wig secure for styling.
U S. Pat. No. 3,465,927 to Belokin (1967) This invention is another collapsible wig stand that is good for temporary storage and is also an air inflatable stand that does not hold a wig secure for styling.
A revision on Friedman's invention U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,383 to Anson (1968) was "Swivel Support For A Mannequin Head" This device is a somewhat more flexible invention, however the device still requires a table or dresser for the C-clamp to hold the invention stationary.
A Wig Head Stand was invented by Rouleau U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,581 (1967) This device was held between the legs of the person styling the wig on a head form. This invention was primarily used for styling only.
Other prior art wig stands and mounts for head forms found:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,318 to Preble (1969) Collapsible wig stand Forming It's Own Case PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,437 to Luco (1970) Demountable Wig Stand PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,863 to Kaspareck (1969) Fine Adjustments Mount PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,046 to Bashara (1970) Wig Stand PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,283 to Martin (1969) Extendible Wig Rack PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,448 to Friedman ((1971)Collapsible Wig Stand PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,804 to Bruce (1975) Support For Mannequin Heads PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,230 to Nemoto (1981) Good For Producing Workbench For A Wig PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,528 to Renee La ((1983) Telescoping Shaft Equipped Wig Mount PA1 (a) to provide safe and effective transportation of a styled or unstyled wig on public or private carriers. PA1 (b) to provide easy, safe and effective travel or storage at home or any other location of a styled or unstyled wig with the ability to observe the appearance of the wig without having to open a container. PA1 (c) to be able to style a wig with out having to remove the head form from its support. PA1 (e) that the contents can be protected from the elements by covering the device with a light weight flexible transparent waterproof cover during storage and/or transportation. PA1 (f) that the handle is an integral part of the unit. PA1 (g) that the unit is easily assembled and/or disassembled for storage and/or shipping. PA1 (h) custom modification in dimensions may be easily accomplished to accommodate the specific requirements of the purchaser. PA1 (i) assembly of the unit requires no special tools, skills or materials as the unit is held together by friction coupling, and which also can be made permanent if necessary. Individual pieces of the unit may be color coded, as necessary for ease in assembly.
Theses patents were for use in styling a wig on a confining and limited area where wig stand had to be fastened to a table top. Wig stands were for temporary storage only and were similar to other described inventions.